Storybook Ending?
by R34llyM4gg1eANDC41tlyn
Summary: It's been a year since camp rock and Shane couldn't go back for a 2nd summer, seeing as he was on tour. Mitchie went to camp rock and when it's over she comes to visit Shane. Little does she know, she's in for a surprise.


_navybrat4: This is my first fanfiction, please review and be brutily honest. Me and c1m1rline have worked very hard to get this done to tell us what you think please._

_c1m1rline: hi guys! i am shane and naybrat4 is Mitchie  
_

**Storybook Ending?  
Shane's POV (this is c1m1rline)**

**I sighed as I walked into my apartment.**

**I had just gotten back from our Summer Tour and I had called Mitchie and asked her to come over.**

**Today was the day. **

**I was going to tell Mitchie that I love her.**

**You see, Mitchie is my best friend, and has been since camp rock a year ago.**

**I had planned to tell her this summer about how I feel but I had the summer tour and she went to camp rock.**

**So I'll just have to settle on this.**

**I have to get her before she gets taken up by some guy.**

**She's probably pissed at me for leading her on and then going off will other girls.**

**You see I dated other girls after I met Mitchie because I thought it was just some crush and that I'll get over it but I haven't I now realize that I love her.**

**Just then the doorbell rang.**

**It's Mitchie!**

**I engulfed her into a huge hug.**

"**Why hello to you to." She giggled, hugging me back.**

"**Sorry." I apologized. "I just missed you so much."**

"**So, how was tour?" **

"**Good, good." I said.**

"**How was camp?"**

"**Amazing." And she then went on to tell me about her summer.**

**I looked at the clock.**

**I was so busy listening to Mitchie that I forgot that I had important things to do.**

"**Shane?" Mitchie's voice broke my train of thought.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why did you lead me on all last summer and then start dating other girls?"**

**I gulped. That question surprised me.**

"**Because," I started. It's now or never. "Because what I feel for you is strong and I had just thought it was a crush but now I know its love. I had tried to forget it. But I can't. And at first I didn't know it was love. What I feel for you, it scared the hell outta me. But that's how we're supposed to feel. I love you Mitchie. I always have and I always will."**

**Mitchie's POV(navybrat4)**

**How on earth can he just say that? **

**I mean he flirts and gets my hopes up, then turns around and dates other girls, and then tells me he is in love with me. **

**Is this supposed to be a storybook ending? Are we supposed to walk hand and hand into the sunset together?**

**"Mitchie...Mitch... Hello... Earth to Mitchie... MITCHIE!" Shane yelled.  
**

**"Huh what?"  
**

**"I just told you I will always love you and you zoned out."  
**

**"Shane, I don't know if i can trust you with my heart. I mean I think I love you too, but this is all just so confusing." **

**Ugh I'm so lost and confused right now i think I love him but is he just gonna go off with other girls?**

**What about when he is on tour, can we do the long distance thing? I'm just starting my career, will people think i'm using him?  
**

**"Mitchie, I love you and I'll wait if I must, but can we please just try? Will you be my girlfriend?"  
**

**Can i handle the pain if he gets another girlfriend? It has to be me.**

**I do love him. It would hurt to bad for him to have another girlfriend and he won't wait forever.  
**

**"Shane, I do love you too, but this is just a trial bases. You have to earn my heart and trust back." the second I'm done I'm in the air being spun around.  
**

**"Thank you Mitchie! THANK YOU!" Shane yells in my ear.  
**

**"Ow loud much? this is just a trail bases"  
**

**"Sorry. I know its a trail bases, but thank you for the chance to win you heart." Shane says as he places a sweet kiss on the top of my head. **

**With that we start talking about how his tour went, while i sit there only half into the conversation, thinking about how lucky i am to have him love me and hoping that this all works out.**

**THE END**


End file.
